


Неудавшаяся месть (Расплата-2)

by Barbarella_2018



Series: Расплата [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Gen, derision
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Спустя десять лет судьба снова свела героев фанфика "Расплата"...





	1. Chapter 1

После смерти Императора Палпатина минуло десять лет.

Созданное на месте просуществовавшей всего четыре года Империи Галактическое Содружество Систем показало за эти годы свою полную жизнеспособность. Галактический Сенат, а также входившие в его структуру подразделения — Третейский суд, Дипломатический, Военный и Гуманитарный Корпуса — прекрасно справлялись со своими обязанностями и функционировали более чем эффективно. К сожалению, поскольку входящие в состав Галактического Содружества миры были очень разнообразны, и вражда между некоторыми из них длилась не одно столетие, работы у сенатских дипломатов, а также, увы, и военных хватало. Всевозможные техногенные, природные и прочие катастрофы также не перестали происходить то здесь, то там, а посему и Гуманитарный корпус Сената также не сидел без дела.

В жизни славных семейств Скайуокер и Кеноби всё складывалось просто замечательно. В их личной жизни царили мир, полное взаимопонимание и любовь. Кроме того, Кеноби и Скайуокеры были настолько дружны, что можно было утверждать, что отдельными эти семьи являлись только формально, поскольку были они настолько близки, что их смело можно было бы назвать одной большой дружной Семьей Кеноби-Скайуокер.

Разумеется, все представители этой Семьи так или иначе посвятили свои жизни служению обществу.

Энакин Скайуокер, вернувший себе свое прежнее имя почти сразу же после того, как после курса лечения и реабилитации вновь вступил в должность Командующего Военным корпусом Сената, успешно руководил вверенными ему силами. За эти годы случилось всего три крупных конфликта, переросших в военное противостояние, но они, благодаря вмешательству Военного корпуса, были закончены в относительно короткие сроки. Несколько же назревавших конфликтов удалось избежать путем установления военной блокады особенно распоясавшихся и слишком агрессивных миров, угрожавшим своим соседям. Пару раз особо непонятливым пришлось устроить демонстрацию военной силы, которая, впрочем, быстро умерила их пыл, и, слава Силе, стоила жизни только тем, кто, собственно говоря, и пытался всеми силами развязать очередную локальную войну.

Но, несмотря на эти досадные ситуации, можно было тем не менее сказать, что в целом эти десять лет существования Галактического Содружества Систем прошли вполне мирно, и большая заслуга в этом была Дипломатического корпуса, которым последние четыре года руководил Оби-Ван Кеноби. Этой сенатской структуре удалось предотвратить несколько крупных, грозящих перерасти в войну, конфликтов, а также урегулировать очень много споров и разногласий, которые, учитывая огромное многообразие входивших в состав Содружества миров, возникали постоянно и повсеместно.

Падме Скайуокер первые пять лет после тех достопамятных событий полностью посвятила себя своим детям. Эти заботы полностью поглотили её и о своем более чем трёхлетнем плене и сексуальных надругательствах над ней Бейла Органы она никогда не вспоминала.

Разумеется, она не забыла об этом. Нет, просто она спрятала эти страшные воспоминания в самый дальний уголок своей памяти и никогда за эти годы не возвращалась к ним. Тем более её насильник и поработитель был наказан и вспоминать о нём у неё не было ни желания, ни каких бы то ни было оснований.

Как только первый пятилетний срок работы Галактического Сената был завершен, Падме решила вернуться в политику и выдвинула свою кандидатуру на выборы сенатора от сектора Чоммель, которые она выиграла у своих конкурентов с огромным преимуществом, и вот уже четыре года она представляла свой народ в Сенате.

Супруга Оби-Вана Ларин тоже не бездельничала. В свое время ей пришла в голову идея создать школы для детей-форсюзеров, в которых бы их обучали элементарным навыкам владения Силой, чтобы они не могли причинить какого-либо вреда ни себе, ни окружающим.

Поскольку предложение это исходило от миссис Кеноби, то и воплощать в жизнь этот замысел пришлось ей. И вот уже шесть лет, как эта идея была воплощена в жизнь.

В рамках Гуманитарного корпуса Галактического Сената было создано специальное подразделение, которое было названо Комитет по делам Одаренных, который она и возглавила. Костяк этого Комитета составили десять выживших после Приказа 66 джедаев, включая и саму Главу этого подразделения. В их обязанности входил в том числе и поиск одаренных детей. Однако в основном родители, которые обнаружили у своих сыновей и дочерей форсюзерские способности, сами обращались в Комитет, офисы которого были открыты в нескольких секторах Внешнего и Среднего колец. Жители же Центральных миров обращались в центральный офис этого подразделения Сената на Корусанте.

Дети попадали в такие школы, как правило, в возрасте трех лет и обучались там примерно до девяти-десятилетнего возраста. После этого у них был выбор — либо возвратиться к своим семьям, либо учиться дальше и совершенствовать свои навыки уже в высшей школе, базировавшейся на Корусанте. Подразумевалось, что выпускники этой корусантской школы станут служить государству в самых различных сферах, будь то работа в подразделениях Сената, или любая другая работа, на которой могут быть полезны форсюзерские способности.

Правда, пока в этой корусантской школе на данный момент обучалось всего двадцать два ученика, среди которых были Люк и Лея Скайуокеры, Мара Кеноби, пять выживших юнлингов, которые отсутствовали в Храме, когда произошла та самая резня. Остальные четырнадцать человек и представителей иных рас являлись первыми выпускниками начальных форсюзерских школ и начали свое обучение только в этом году.

Необходимо заметить, что все эти мероприятия не являлись воссозданием Ордена джедаев. После долгих обсуждений руководство Содружества и Сенат пришли к выводу, что форсюзеры прекрасно послужат обществу и так, а создание закрытого, по своей сути полу-монашеского, Ордена было признано нецелесообразным, поскольку эта закрытость и некая обособленность такого образования не будет способствовать доверию обычных граждан Содружества к одаренным. Дети-форсюзеры не отрывались от своих семей и не следовали джедайскому Кодексу в той его части, которая запрещала привязанности, поскольку никто не собирался запрещать форсюзерам влюбляться и вступать в брак, если такова будет их воля и желание.

За эти шесть лет по всему Содружеству было открыто девять школ, по три во Внешнем, Среднем кольцах и в Центральных мирах.

*****

Ларин Кеноби и её четырнадцатилетняя дочь Мара возвращались на Корусант из инспекционной поездки по школам Среднего кольца, которые располагались на планетах Кориана, Элаана и Тиус*.

Вернее это Ларин совершала эти инспекции, а Мара просто-напросто увязалась вместе с ней. В Корусантской школе в настоящий момент были каникулы, и её друзья близнецы-Скайуокеры уехали на Набу к своим родственникам. Они звали с собой и Мару с Квай-Гоном, однако Мара захотела побывать на этих трех планетах и упросила свою приемную маму взять её с собой. Что же касается Квай-Гона, которому через два месяца должно было исполниться восемь лет, то он остался на Корусанте со своим отцом.

Ларин была очень довольна положением дел в её детищах, а она с полным правом могла называть так эти учебные заведения. Маре также понравилась эта поездка, поскольку девочке было очень интересно побывать на этих вне всяких сомнений интересных планетах.

Четыре часа назад они отбыли с Тиуса, который был последним пунктом их путешествия. Фешенебельный пассажирский звездолёт под названием «Белая звезда», на котором они летели, как и любой иной корабль, уже давно прыгнул бы в гиперпространство, однако правила навигации Тиуса предписывали совершать переход в гиперпространство только после шести часов лёта в обычном космосе. Это объяснялось тем, что вокруг Тиуса вращалось восемь естественных спутников, на трех из которых имелись поселения, а на оставшихся пяти были размещены различные производства. По этой причине движение в системе Тиуса было весьма оживленным и переход в гиперпространство вблизи этого мира и его лун мог вызвать различные негативные последствия.

Летели они вот уже почти пять часов. Примерно через час они должны были совершить прыжок и уже через тридцать часов прибыть на Корусант.

Ларин и Мара сидели за столиком в корабельном ресторане и обедали.

Мара оживленно рассказывала приемной матери о своих впечатлениях от экскурсии в «Тиусский музей Галактической истории», который был знаменит на всё Содружество, поскольку мало того, что он был одним из крупнейших музеев Среднего кольца, так и по представленной там экспозиции мог конкурировать и с большинством аналогичных учреждений в богатых и более благополучных Центральных мирах.

Вдруг корабль довольно прилично тряхнуло и... он остановился. Это могли наблюдать все, кто находился в этом ресторане, поскольку одна из стен его представляла собой один сплошной обзорный иллюминатор. Впрочем, ничего кроме черноты космоса и сверкающих вдалеке звёзд видно не было, и первые пару минут люди просто сидели на своих местах, и те, у кого не попадали на пол их тарелки, даже продолжили свой обед. Однако ничего не происходило и вскоре все присутствующие начали удивленно переговариваться между собой, недоумевая что же случилось и надеясь, что капитан по громкой связи в ближайшее время объявит причину этой непонятной остановки.

По-прежнему ничего не происходило, и Ларин решила выяснить в чем дело. Но, подойдя к двери, женщина обнаружила, что та заблокирована. Её попытка связаться с кем-то из экипажа по интеркому также не увенчалась успехом.

Это заставило остальных пассажиров заволноваться уже всерьез...

И как оказалось, совсем не зря...

Спустя ещё минут десять двери ресторана разъехались в стороны и в помещение буквально вломились пятеро вооруженных человек, которые, чтобы сразу же всех запугать, сделали несколько выстрелов вверх. Затем вперед выступил высокий мужчина лет пятидесяти, одетый во всё черное. Было совершенно очевидно, что он является главарем этих космических пиратов.

\- Это захват, господа, - оглядев всех, с усмешкой произнес этот бандит. - Видите ли в чём дело — этот роскошный корабль перевозит не только богатых пассажиров. Нам точно известно, что в данный момент в грузовом отсеке находится некий ценный груз, который мы заберем. Вы нам не нужны. Ведите себя спокойно и никто не пострадает. Но если кто-то хоть дернется в нашу сторону и попытается нам помешать, будет немедленно убит, - и он снова обвел всех злобным и высокомерным взглядом.

\- Мама, - в Силе обратилась к Ларин Мара. - Мы же легко можем справиться с этими... этими мужиками...

\- Нет, Мара, - последовал ответ. - Ты уверена, что их всего пятеро? Что другие их люди не шарят сейчас по каютам и не запугивают других пассажиров, которые не присутствуют здесь? Ведь только здесь находится около сотни человек, а в каютах их ещё около двухсот. Это если не считать экипаж. Мы не можем рисковать, дорогая. Мы должны сохранять спокойствие... Во всяком случае пока... - после секундной паузы добавила Ларин, сожалея, впрочем, что её световой меч остался в их с Марой каюте и эти ублюдки могут найти его.

Кроме того, женщина думала о том, что это нападение довольно дерзко, поскольку этот сектор, как и соседние с ним сектора, был довольно обжит и развит, и активности пиратов и прочего отребья здесь не наблюдалось вообще никогда! Что же такое перевозилось на этом звездолёте, что эти ребята решились напасть в таком неподходящем месте?..

А ещё она думала о том, что лицо предводителя пиратов было отчего-то ей очень и очень знакомо...

\- Нам надо кое-что проверить и уточнить, - продолжал между тем этот главарь. - Поэтому пока вы будете заперты в этом помещении. Будьте паиньками, и... всё будет хорошо. На этом всё, - снова усмехнувшись, отвесил он издевательский поклон.

Опять оглядев всех злым взглядом, он резко развернулся и покинул помещение. Его люди последовали за ним.

Когда дверь закрылась, в полной тишине раздался щелчок, свидетельствующий о том, что выход отсюда вновь заблокирован.

И в ту саму секунду, когда это произошло, Ларин вдруг осенило, что этот пиратский предводитель никто иной как... Бейл Органа...


	2. Chapter 2

«Что ж, как и ожидалось, захватить этот звездолет оказалось совсем нетрудно», - думал Бейл Органа, покидая корабельный ресторан, в котором они заблокировали около сотни пассажиров.

Безусловно, определенный риск всё же был, поскольку нападение свое Бейл и его люди совершили в секторе, в котором имело место довольно оживленное движение. Тем не менее у них всё получилось.

Как только метким выстрелом был выведен из строя двигатель этого роскошного корабля, Бейл тут же вышел на связь с его капитаном и под угрозой уничтожения потребовал открыть стыковочный шлюз. Чтобы команда «Белой звезды» не отправила на Тиус сигнал бедствия, предводитель пиратов припугнул их так:

\- Ваш корабль, капитан, находится под прицелом наших орудий. Вашу систему связи мы также контролируем. Посмеете хоть пикнуть, и мы разнесем вашу роскошную посудину в клочья.

Разумеется, пираты блефовали и связь они не контролировали. Просто Бейл справедливо рассудил, что вряд ли капитан «Белой звезды» рискнет жизнями примерно трехсот пассажиров, и не менее двух с половиной десятков членов экипажа, не прислушавшись к этой угрозе.

Так оно и получилось. Бейл и его команда практически беспрепятственно проникли на этот богатый звездолёт. Команду во главе с капитаном числом двадцать три человека, они просто напросто заперли в двух подсобных помещениях, убедившись предварительно, что как-то выбраться из них невозможно.

Теперь дело было за малым — найти среди очень большого количества ящиков и контейнеров, находящихся в двух приличного размера грузовых отсеках, нужные им. Для этого надо было среди пассажиров отыскать тви'лека по имени Оол Незума, который сопровождал тот груз, который ему и было поручено украсть. Он назовет им инвентарные номера ящиков и контейнеров, в которых были эти ценности, и они без труда найдут их и перетащат на свой корабль.

Поскольку ни одного тви'лека в ресторане Бейл не увидел, было очевидно, что нужный им индивид находится в своей каюте.

Его люди уже начали обыскивать каюты, попутно прибирая к своим рукам всё ценное, что они там обнаруживали, а сам Бейл, для того, чтобы ускорить поиск, открыл в корабельном компьютере файл, в котором находился список пассажиров.

Отыскав нужное имя, он извлек из кармана свой комлинк и нажал кнопку вызова своего первого помощника.

\- Да, - раздался из устройства грубый голос.

\- Дэв, он в каюте 34-С на второй палубе. Быстро найдите его и притащите ко мне на мостик, - последовал приказ.

\- Понял, - был лаконичный ответ.

Пока Бейл говорил со своим подручным, он машинально «пролистывал» этот список, и не успел он отключить свой комлинк, как глаз его зацепился за знакомое имя... Точнее, фамилию...

КЕНОБИ!

Под этой ненавистной ему фамилией значились некие Ларин Кеноби и Мара Кеноби, которые, судя по датам их рождения, были скорее всего матерью и дочерью. И очень вероятно, что были они и близкими родственниками Оби-Вана Кеноби, этой сволочи, из-за которого жизнь его была превращена в ад.

Разумеется, не один Кеноби сломал ему жизнь. Его милая женушка Бреха, а также эта стерва Амидала и её муж-полукиборг виноваты не меньше. Но... фамилии Органа, Антиллес или Скайуокер не значатся в этом списке, а Кеноби — вот она...

Обе носительницы этого мерзкого имени сейчас по сути в его власти. И уж он точно этим воспользуется.

Но прежде дело...

Сначала они отыщут контейнеры с древними артефактами и другими старинными экспонатами из экспозиции знаменитого Тиусского музея, которые и сопровождал музейный работник — тви'лек по имени Оол Незума в один из корусантских музеев.

Именно таково было задание, которое ему поручила его хозяйка Гаралла-хатт, к которой обратился один из коллекционеров, давно жаждущий заполучить эти ценности и не имеющий возможности приобрести их легально. По словам Гараллы, этот коллекционер обещал отвалить за эти артефакты баснословную сумму в размере двадцати пяти миллионов кредитов. Надо ли говорить, что хаттша будет, мягко говоря, весьма недовольна, если её раб провалит эту «операцию»?

Да, Бейл по-прежнему был собственностью хаттши Гараллы. Однако последние три года «обязанности» бывшего правителя Альдераана изменились. К огромному его счастью, он больше уже не являлся предметом «нежных чувств» хаттши, известной в узких кругах, как большая любительница человеческих мужчин, которых она скупала в довольно больших количествах для удовлетворения своих мерзких низменных потребностей.

Пробыв пять с половиной лет в статусе «любимого раба досточтимой Гараллы-хатта», Бейл был, если так можно выразиться, повышен в должности, и стал одним из помощников хаттши. Она поручила Бейлу сколотить банду, что в буквально кишащей всяким галактическим отребьем Луне контрабандистов, осуществить было совсем не трудно. Сначала это были мелкие поручения типа выбивания долгов. А чуть более двух лет назад Гаралла специально для Бейловой команды приобрела корабль, и деятельность их перенеслась в космос.

Думал ли Бейл о побеге? Откровенно говоря, нет. В бытность свою «секс-игрушкой» извращенок всех мастей такой возможности у него просто напросто не было. Когда же три года назад она появилась, Бейл вдруг понял, что он не хочет никуда убегать. Просто не хочет и всё... Тем более хаттша, хотя и продолжала оставаться его госпожой, предоставила ему практически полную свободу и обеспечила вполне безбедную жизнь, а самое главное, она больше не домогалась его сексуально.

А кроме того, такой «чести» помимо него, удостоились ещё всего лишь двое её бывших «возлюбленных», так что Бейл должен был радоваться, что он всё ещё жив и довольно неплохо устроился, поскольку большинство мужчин, попадавших в логово Гараллы на Нар-Шаддаа, просто исчезали неизвестно куда в следующую же минуту, после того как надоедали ей. Чем уж он так приглянулся своей госпоже, он не знал, да и, откровенно говоря, и не хотел знать. Годы пребывания в рабстве научили его жить одним днем и в конце каждого дня радоваться, что он всё ещё жив.

Конечно же он был в ужасе, когда его первый хозяин сообщил ему, что собирается продать его хатту, но всё оказалось не так страшно, как он представлял. Разумеется, ему было очень нелегко привыкнуть ко всем этим специфическим хаттским «ласкам» и «нежностям», которыми его щедро одаривала новая хозяйка. Но человек привыкает ко всему, и со временем он привык ко всем этим бесконечным лапаньям, поглаживаниям и хватаниям огромных хаттских лап за его интимные места и за задницу, а также постоянному облизыванию, которому он всё время подвергался.

Раскаивался ли он в том, что сделал с Падме?

Хм, откровенно говоря, да, раскаивался... Но только первые полтора года, когда его хозяин сдавал его в аренду всем этим «доминанткам» и любительницам поиздеваться над мужиками самыми различными способами, которые только придут в их извращенные головы. Каждый раз, когда эти самки заставляли его вылизывать их промежности, он сожалел о содеянном, поскольку именно из-за того, что он подвергал Падме аналогичному насилию, он и оказался в такой ситуации.

Сожаление это, впрочем, заканчивалось в ту самую минуту, как его оставляли в покое. Но тем не менее оно было, это сожаление.

Когда же его продали хаттше, это, по мнению Бейла, было настолько неадекватно тому «преступлению», которое он совершил, что какое-либо раскаяние вообще ни разу не приходило ему в голову. Он считал, что те две ли три затрещины, которые он влепил Амидале за те три года, что она принадлежала ему, просто сущей мелочью, о которой и вспоминать-то не стоит. В целом-то он хорошо к ней относился. А все они — его жена, Кеноби, Вейдер и сама Амидала — просто взяли и смешали его с дерьмом.

Когда у него появилась возможность выйти в Голонет, он узнал кое-что о своих обидчиках.

Он узнал, что Бреха благополучно правит Альдерааном. А ещё она вышла замуж за его троюродного брата и усыновила мальчика. Он узнал, что Кеноби стал главой Дипломатического корпуса Сената, а Скайуокер, этот бывший полукиборг, Командующим Военным корпусом. Амидала, которая теперь открыто носила фамилию своего мужа, снова стала сенатором.

Все эти люди были успешны и счастливы, в то время как он страдал, и при мысли о них его наполняла жгучая всеобъемлющая ненависть. По их «милости» целых десять лет он подвергался всем этим моральным и физическим унижениям и страданиям, и самой заветной мечтой его стала месть.

Всеми фибрами своей души он мечтал отомстить всем им, но до сегодняшнего дня он считал, что эта мечта так и останется мечтой. Теперь же у него появилась надежда, и, самое главное, возможность отомстить хотя бы Кеноби... Если, конечно, эти Ларин и Мара имеют к нему отношение...

Ну что ж, скоро он это выяснит...

Все эти воспоминания и мысли прервало появление двоих его людей, которые вели под руки зеленокожего тви'лека. Поскольку времени было мало, Бейл просто вынул их кобуры свой бластер и, приставив его к голове музейного служителя, просто приказал назвать номера ящиков, коробок и контейнеров, в которых находились ценности, за которыми он явился сюда. Тви'лек не стал кочевряжиться и тут же сообщил Органе всю требуемую им информацию. Благодаря этому очень быстро выяснилось, что всё это богатство хранится во втором грузовом отсеке.

Бейл распорядился отыскать и перенести товар на их корабль, и связался с теми своими людьми, продолжавшими грабить каюты, чтобы выяснить находится ли кто-то в каюте 15-А, в которой, согласно корабельным записям, размещались Ларин и Мара Кеноби.

Поскольку их там не оказалось, стало очевидным, что они вместе с частью пассажиров заперты в ресторане.

Вот туда-то, в сопровождении двоих своих подручных Бейл и отправился.


	3. Chapter 3

Нет, Ларин совсем не испугалась, когда узнала в главаре пиратов Бейла Органу, который десять лет назад понес жесткое, но справедливое наказание за свои мерзкие деяния. Это открытие скорее изумило её. Откровенно говоря, она полагала, что Органа либо прозябает в рабстве, либо его уже нет в живых...

Вернее не так... Она вообще о нём не вспоминала и не думала.

Но вот сейчас, когда он вместе с ещё четырьмя бандитами ворвался в корабельный ресторан, ей конечно же пришлось вспомнить ту стародавнюю историю.

Тогда, десять лет назад, в числе его судей были не только Бреха Органа, Падме и Энакин Скайуокеры и её муж Оби-Ван Кеноби. Хотя она не присутствовала в том старом здании на одном их нижних уровней Корусанта, где и состоялась продажа бывшего правителя Альдераана и сенатора в рабство, она, Ларин Кеноби, также была в числе тех, кто осудил его.

Вопрос сейчас состоял в том, станет ли Органа просматривать список пассажиров. Если станет, то фамилия «Кеноби» уж точно привлечет его внимание. За себя Ларин не боялась, но с ней была Мара. Да, её дочери было уже четырнадцать и она многое умела, но как мать, Ларин просто не могла не беспокоиться о своей девочке.

Да, Мара была абсолютно права, когда утверждала, что они могут легко справиться с теми пятью пиратами, что были здесь всего несколько минут назад. Но, не зная их точного числа, лезть на рожон было глупо.

Поскольку этот корабль относился к классу самых комфортабельных и дорогих пассажирских звездолетов, было очевидно, что эти преступники захватили его, чтобы ограбить. Возможно на этом корабле перевозится какой-то особо ценный груз, и явились они именно за ним. Но так или иначе, было понятно, что никого убивать они не собираются.

Возможно капитан сумел отправить на Тиус сигнал бедствия и даже если, пираты вывели из строя двигатели и другие системы корабля, они всё равно скоро уберутся отсюда, а все они дождутся помощи...

Впрочем, такой сценарий был слишком оптимистичный.

Скорее всего первое, что сделали эти ублюдки, когда ступили на борт «Белой звезды», это вывели из строя связь, и помощи в ближайшее время им ждать не откуда. Разве что на них наткнется какой-нибудь пролетающий мимо корабль, но это маловероятно.

Но в любом случае, по мнению Ларин, надо было сохранять спокойствие и ждать.

Пока что никому не грозила опасность быть убитым, а значит и не стоило вообще даже пытаться остановить их. Ведь ей известно, кто именно является предводителем этой шайки. Разумеется, официальным властям того же Тиуса или секторальным властям она сообщать об этом не будет, но непременно расскажет всё Оби-Вану, который найдет способ отыскать Органу и вернуть то, что ему и его банде удастся украсть.

Вот такое развитие событий было более вероятно.

Однако всё это сработает, если Бейл не узнает, что на этом корабле летят Кеноби. Если это станет ему известно, то тогда он уж точно захватит не только то имущество, за которым он явился сюда, но и их с Марой, просто потому, что они носят фамилию «Кеноби».

Ну что ж, если такое произойдет, то Ларин не станет отрицать, что она жена того самого Оби-Вана Кеноби. А что до Мары... Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы её сейчас не было здесь, но... в случае необходимости она сумеет защитить свою дочь. Да что там, если потребуется, её рыжеволосая бестия сможет позаботиться не только о себе, но ещё и ей помочь.

В любом случае, у них с Марой есть одно очень серьезное преимущество — даже если Бейл схватит их, он точно не знает, что обе они являются форсюзерами. И если такое произойдет, то он пожалеет, что вообще связался с ними... И сейчас было самое время кое-что рассказать Маре.

Мара, выслушай меня очень внимательно, - обратилась Ларин к дочери в Силе. - Я должна кое о чём тебя предупредить. Этот высокий человек в чёрном, главарь этой банды... Дело в том, что я узнала его. Не могу поведать тебе все подробности, но десять лет назад твой папа, дядя Энакин и тетя Падме... ммм... скажем так, наказали этого человека. За что именно, я не могу тебе рассказать, но поверь, преступление его было очень серьезно и пострадала от его действий тетя Падме... Очень пострадала... Так вот, если этот человек узнает, что здесь находятся люди под фамилией Кеноби, он обязательно захватит нас. Если это произойдет, очень прошу, сохраняй спокойствие до тех пор, пока я не скажу тебе действовать. Он не знает, что мы с тобой форсюзеры, так что у нас с тобой очень серьезное преимущество, которое до поры до времени мы должны скрывать... Ты меня поняла? - глядя на свою очень удивленную дочь, задала вопрос Ларин.

Да, - последовал несколько неуверенный ответ, и Мара, слегка нахмурившись, посмотрела на свою мать.

Ларин ободряюще улыбнулась и, обняв дочь за плечи, поцеловала её в висок.

Мы сумеем за себя постоять... - снова заговорила старшая Кеноби.

Она хотела добавить: «Если потребуется...», однако это не понадобилось.

Через несколько секунд стало абсолютно очевидным, что применить им свои форсюзерские способности всё же придется, так как двери разъехались в стороны и в помещение ресторана в сопровождении ещё двух человек быстро вошел Бейл Органа.

Он обвел всех тяжелым взглядом, а затем молниеносно схватил ближе всего находящегося к нему человека, коим оказался мальчик лет десяти-одиннадцати, и приставил к его голове свой бластер. Мать этого ребенка закричала и бросилась к нему, но была остановлена одним из подручных главаря, который грубо толкнул её обратно на кресло и наставил на неё свое оружие.

\- Мне нужны Ларин и Мара Кеноби, - заявил он. - Даю им пять секунд, по истечении которых я пристрелю этого сопляка.

Ларин и Мара переглянулись, а затем поднялись со своих мест. С высокомерным выражением лица, Органа медленно оглядел их с ног до головы, а затем грубо отпихнул от себя мальчишку.

\- Взять их, - приказал он своим людям.

Те схватили Ларин и Мару и потащили за дверь. Бейл последовал за ними, не забыв, разумеется, надежно запереть оставшихся в ресторане пассажиров.

*****

Пока они шли сначала по одному длинному коридору до турболифта, а затем, спустившись на четыре уровня, ещё по одному длинному переходу, Ларин чувствовала на себе взгляд Органы, который замыкал их «процессию».

От него буквально волнами исходила злоба, ненависть, злорадство и... похоть?.. Мда, похоже этот развратный ублюдок совсем не изменился... Больших усилий ей стоило сохранить самообладание, а не врезать этому похотливому уроду прямо сейчас.

Кроме того, ей, мягко говоря, очень не понравилось то, с каким блудливым выражением на его мерзком лице, косился на Мару пират, который, вцепившись ей в руку, вел её.

Но вот они дошли до стыковочного шлюза, через который можно было попасть на пиратский корабль. Как только они оказались на его борту, Бейл наконец-то заговорил.

\- Я хочу знать, кем вы приходитесь Оби-Вану Кеноби? - без лишних предисловий, задал он очень интересующий его вопрос.

\- Я его жена, - усмехнувшись и глядя Органе прямо в глаза, ответила Ларин. - А она, - кивнула она в сторону Мары, - его дочь... О, прошу вас... - жестом остановила она хотевшего что-то сказать мужчину. - Я отлично знаю, кто вы... Бейл.

\- Хм, - хмыкнул Органа. - Что ж, отлично. Значит мне не надо будет объяснять, зачем я... ээээ... забрал вас сюда. Сейчас нам надо закончить наши дела, а затем я поведаю вам о том, какая участь вас ждёт, красавицы.

Все они находились в помещении, которое было, видимо, чем-то вроде кают-компании. На это указывал прямоугольной формы стол и длинный диван закругленной формы, на который и усадили Ларин и Мару, а двое их «конвоира» встали рядом.

Пока же Бейл извлек из кармана комлинк и, не сводя со своих пленниц пристального взора, нажал на кнопку вызова.

\- Дэв, - произнес он в переговорное устройство. - Как там продвигаются наши дела?

\- Всё путем, босс, - ответил пират. - Почти всё уже в нашем грузовом отсеке. Осталось только два самых здоровенных и тяжеленных контейнера. Сейчас сюда, во второй грузовой, подойдут остальные и мы все вместе перетащим их. Короче, максимум через час мы свалим отсюда, босс.

\- Хорошо. Давайте побыстрее там... И да, у меня для вас сюрприз ребята, - довольно ухмыльнулся Бейл и отключился, а затем повернулся к Кеноби. - Думаю, сейчас самое время поведать вам, девушки, что вас ждет. Поскольку я не могу добраться до Оби-Вана, ответить за то, что он сделал со мной, придется вам... Ну так вот, мы всей командой числом в одиннадцать человек будем насиловать вас столько раз, сколько захотим. Потом, вы подвергнетесь самым изощренным пыткам, а затем... затем я собственноручно убью вас. Всё это будет снято на голокамеру и отправлено Главе сенатского Дипломатического корпуса Оби-Вану Кеноби.

Ни фига себе, - раздался в голове Ларин голос Мары.

Спокойно, дочь, это мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого тут изнасилует, - хмыкнула в ответ женщина.

\- Насиловать нас? - заговорила она вслух. - Ээээ... я правильно поняла? Вы собираетесь насиловать нас?!.. Хм, насчет твоей команды, не знаю... А вот насчет тебя, Бейл, - Ларин криво ухмыльнулась и покачала головой. - Разве после стольких лет пребывания секс-рабом у всех этих «доминанток» у тебя в штанах ещё что-то осталось? - произнесла она насмешливым тоном. - Я слышала, что этих бабенок хлебом не корми, а дай подергать мужика за член...

Услышав слова о том, что их главарь был секс-рабом, стоявшие по обе стороны дивана пираты потрясенно переглянулись, а затем уставились на Бейла, которого от слов этой дамочки буквально перекосило.

\- Заткнись, стерва, - рявкнул он, придя в себя после такого наглого заявления.

Но ничего больше сказать не успел. Он вдруг вскрикнул и, согнувшись почти пополам, начал почему-то хватать себя за пах.

Мара, сейчас! - скомандовала в Силе Ларин.

Девочка внезапно вскочила на ноги и резко выкинула свои руки в стороны. В эту самую секунду не ожидавшие никакого подвоха бандиты отлетели и буквально впечатались в стены. Удар был такой силы, что эти здоровенные мужики потеряли сознание.

\- Посмотри, что вон за той дверью, - уже вслух произнесла Кеноби-старшая.

\- Кладовая, - доложила Кеноби-младшая, заглянув за указанную дверь.

\- Перетащи этих двоих туда, - продолжала Ларин. - Эти жлобы тяжелые. Призови в помощь Силу, детка... Да, Бейл, мы обе форсюзеры. Так что извини, но наше изнасилование отменяется, - усмехнулась она, глядя на находящегося в согнутом состоянии и смотрящего на неё вылезающими из орбит глазами Органе.

Мара тем временем заперла бессознательных преступников в подсобке и присоединилась к по-прежнему сидящей на диване матери, положив на стол изъятые у вырубленных ею мужчин бластеры и пару самых обычных металлических наручников, которые оказались в кармане одного из них.

\- Мам, а ты что, с помощью Силы держишь его за... ну... за это самое? - и она, округлив глаза, многозначительно посмотрела на свою родительницу.

\- Угу, но ему не привыкать, - не сводя с Бейла взгляда, ответствовала Ларин, и Мара хихикнула. - Забери у него оружие, солнышко... Да, Бейл, ты не представляешь, как же это здорово, когда обладаешь Силой, - продолжила женщина, после того, как бластер Органы присоединился к остальному конфискованному оружию. - Не прикасаясь непосредственно ко всяким грязным уродам и их... эм... причиндалам, можно сделать, например, так.

Она медленно повернула свою руку вправо и Бейл буквально взвыл от боли, безуспешно силясь смахнуть со своего причинного места невидимый захват.

\- Или вот так.

Рука женщины резко повернулась влево, и Органа, разинув рот в беззвучном крике, упал на колени.

\- Или вот так, - присоединилась к «экзекуции» Мара, в результате чего, мужчина перестал хватать себя ниже пояса и принялся смахивать что-то невидимое со своей шеи и хрипеть.

\- Удушение Силой? - изумленно воскликнула Ларин.

\- Ага, - кивнула девочка. - Это дядя Энакин меня научил.

\- Эй, ты смотри не задуши его окончательно. Он нам живой нужен... А с дядей Энакином я потом поговорю, - проворчала она, беря в руки наручники. - Мара, ослабь слегка свой захват, но только слегка... А ты, Бейл, иди-ка сюда.

Органа повиновался и на полусогнутых ногах двинулся в сторону женщины, которая так внезапно превратилась из его «жертвы» в его «карателя».

Как только он приблизился, Ларин толкнула его на диван и, защелкнув на его правой руке один из «браслетов», приковала его в металлической ножке стола.

А затем обе Кеноби приступили к обсуждению их дальнейшего плана.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Как мы с тобой слышали, всего их одиннадцать человек, - говорила Ларин. - Троих мы обезвредили. Осталось восемь... В общем, план такой — как только сюда явится этот Дэв, с которым Бейл говорил по комлинку, мы обезвредим его и заставим проводить нас в грузовой отсек, в который они перетаскивают с «Белой звезды» груз, за которым явились сюда. Мы запрем их там, а затем освободим пассажиров и команду, которая приступит к ремонту корабля... Нет, вернее так. После того, как мы разберемся с пиратами, мы свяжемся с отцом, всё ему расскажем и решим, что нам делать дальше... Ну или как-то так... Пока всё. Дальнейшие вопросы будем решать по мере их возникновения.

Не успела Ларин договорить, как почувствовала, что к кают-компании приближается человек. Они с Марой вооружились бластерами и встали по обе стороны от двери. Через пару мгновений дверная створка отъехала в сторону и в помещение вступил человек.

\- Босс... - начал он, но осекся, поскольку произошли сразу две вещи.

Во-первых, взору его предстал очень бледный, находящийся в полу-бессознательном состоянии, шеф, который почему-то был прикован наручниками к столу, а во-вторых, в затылок ему уперся ствол бластера. - Какого...

\- Тихо, - произнес женский голос. - Подними руки... Мара, забери его бластер.

Пират с изумлением смотрел, как рыжая девчонка-подросток по-хозяйски вытащила из кобуры его оружие.

\- Повернись, - последовал приказ.

Мужчина медленно повернулся, и обнаружил, что на мушке его держала красивая изящная дамочка лет тридцати пяти и пристально смотрела на него своими огромными серыми глазами.

\- Полагаю, ты пришел доложить боссу, что всё, что вы хотели украсть, находится уже на вашем корабле, так?

Бандит нехотя кивнул.

\- Славненько. И все ваши люди также вернулись сюда?

\- Да, - был ответ.

\- Замечательно. Где команда «Белой звезды»? - последовал новый вопрос.

\- В двух больших подсобках на первой палубе.

\- Прекрасно... А сейчас ты отведешь нас в ваш грузовой отсек, - последовал приказ, подкрепленный тыканьем бластерного ствола в грудь.

Пират повиновался и уже через минуту все трое оказались в довольно большом помещении, в котором остальные члены этой преступной группы были заняты тем, что устанавливали и закрепляли около десятка ящиков самых разных размеров.

Ларин и Мара не стали разводить лишние разговоры, а просто, используя эффект неожиданности, быстро вырубили пиратов выстрелами из бластеров, которые находились в режиме парализации. Благо, обе они умели отлично стрелять, а присущая одаренным молниеносная быстрота, с которой они палили по обескураженным преступникам, не оставила им никаких шансов. После этого они собрали всё имеющееся при них оружие и заперли их в этом помещении.

\- Мара, беги на «Белую звезду» и освободи команду. Скажи капитану, что мне требуется человек шесть крепких мужчин, которые перетащат всех этих уродов в другой отсек, чтобы можно было спокойно перенести украденные ящики обратно на наш звездолёт. А я пока свяжусь с твоим отцом и всё ему расскажу.

Мара кивнула и побежала выполнять мамино распоряжение, а Ларин отправилась искать кабину этого бандитского корабля, которую, впрочем, она нашла без труда.

К счастью, она умела обращаться с корабельными компьютерами как в целом, так и системами связи в частности, поскольку все они на всех звездолетах Галактики были устроены по одному и тому же принципу. Поэтому Ларин без проблем определила точные координаты места их нахождения, а затем вышла на связь с квартирой семьи Кеноби. Она точно знала, что Оби-Ван сейчас дома, поскольку на Корусанте в это самое время была половина третьего ночи.

Прошло не менее пяти минут, прежде чем над голопроектором появилась мерцающая голографическая фигурка её очень заспанного и взлохмаченного мужа, который был занят тем, что пытался распутать и завязать пояс на своем халате.

\- Ларин?! - воскликнул он, когда наконец-то справился с этой задачей и поднял глаза. - Разве вы сейчас не должны находиться в гиперпространстве на пути домой?

\- Должны, - ответила Ларин. - Но... на нас напали пираты, Оби-Ван...

\- Что?! - вскричал Оби-Ван.

\- Не волнуйся, милый, - улыбнулась женщина. - Раз я с тобой говорю, значит всё в порядке. Мы с Марой обезвредили их, и сейчас все они «отдыхают» в грузовом отсеке. Мару я отправила на наш корабль, чтобы она освободила команду и пассажиров, так что в этом отношении все в порядке. Но вот... гораздо интереснее то, кто главарь этих пиратов.

\- Кто? - нахмурился Кеноби.

\- Бейл Органа, - последовал ответ.

\- Что?.. Этого не может быть... - ошеломленно пробормотал Оби-Ван.

\- Я тоже так считала, но факт остается фактом... Сейчас я всё тебе расскажу...

И Ларин во всех подробностях поведала мужу всё, что с ними произошло, а также что именно Бейл собирался сделать с ней и Марой, и как они обезвредили эту шайку.

\- Ситх побери... Я уж и думать забыл об этом ублюдке... - Оби-Ван поморщился и потер глаза.

\- Как и я... И что мы будем делать, дорогой?

\- Давай так, Ларин, - после недолгой паузы, заговорил Оби-Ван. - Мне надо сделать пару звонков. Дай мне полчаса. Я свяжусь с тобой и мы обсудим наш дальнейший план.

В ответ Ларин кивнула, после чего супруги прервали связь.

*****

А тем временем Мара благополучно добралась до первой палубы и освободила томящуюся в двух подсобных помещениях команду. Разумеется, все они были, мягко говоря, удивлены, что их спасительницей оказалась девчонка-подросток, которая заявила, что она и её мама сумели обезвредить преступников.

\- Но как? - только и смог вымолвить капитан.

\- Всё очень просто, сэр, - с улыбкой на устах ответствовала рыжая девочка. - Дело в том, что моя мама — бывший джедай, и я тоже форсюзер.

\- О, тогда всё понятно, - улыбнулся капитан. - Джедаи ещё и не на такое способны. Когда я был ещё ребенком, мне довелось как-то стать свидетелем того, как джедай поднял в воздух потерпевший аварию большой грузовой спидер, чтобы доктора сумели вытащить раненных людей. От лица своего экипажа благодарю вас, мисс... И... чем мы можем быть полезны?

Мара вкратце поведала обо всём, что произошло за те два с лишним часа, что экипаж находился в этом импровизированном «заключении», и передала просьбу своей матери. Затем она сказала, что сама она собирается освободить пассажиров, запертых в ресторане.

\- А стюарды пусть освободят пассажиров, заблокированных в их каютах.

В ответ капитан «Белой звезды» кивнул и отдал соответствующее распоряжение своим людям. Затем он приказал инженерам оценить повреждения, нанесенные пиратами системам его корабля, а сам, отправился вместе с шестью своими людьми на бандитский корабль, где их встретила Ларин Кеноби и проводила в грузовой отсек.

\- Вот, капитан, - указала она на лежащих на полу преступников. - Их надо перетащить в помещение палубой выше.

Члены команды приступили к выполнению этой задачи, а капитан тем временем принялся благодарить ещё одну их спасительницу.

\- О, не стоит благодарностей, - с улыбкой отмахнулась Ларин. - Кстати, система связи на этом корабле работает исправно. Если вам надо связаться с Тиусом, то она к вашим услугам.

\- Мои люди сейчас анализируют повреждения, - ответил капитан. - Я свяжусь с Тиусом, как только они закончат.

\- Хорошо. В течение получаса я жду сообщения от своего мужа... О, я, кажется, ещё не сказала, кто мой муж. Он — глава Дипломатического корпуса Сената Оби-Ван Кеноби... Ну так вот, возможно он посоветует, что нам делать дальше.

\- Да, госпожа Кеноби, но в любом случае, «Белой звезде» требуется ремонт, и я, с вашего позволения, отправляюсь на свой корабль. Будем держать друг друга в курсе событий, - почтительно склонил голову капитан.

\- Да, - кивнула в она ответ.

Капитан ушел, а Ларин вернулась в рубку. Спустя минут десять над голопроектором вновь выросла голограмма Оби-Вана.

\- Я переговорил с главой Сенатской Службы Безопасности, - начал он. - Как ты знаешь, мы с ним находимся в дружеских отношениях. Так вот, он уже связался с Отделением ССБ на Тиусе и примерно через шесть-семь часов к вам прибудет тюремный шаттл, который заберет десять пиратов для последующего суда... Ну а Бейла ты пока запри где-нибудь. Его, как ты понимаешь, ждет особый суд, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван. - И руководитель ССБ о нём вообще не знает. Также я связался с Энакином, который, слава Силе, сейчас на Корусанте и вызвал няню для Квая... Через два часа мы вылетаем в систему Тиус на нашей яхте. Она быстрее, чем любой большой пассажирский звездолет, так что мы будем на месте уже часов через двадцать, а не тридцать.

\- Отлично, - улыбнулась своему супругу Ларин. - А... Падме?.. Ей вы скажете?..

\- Нет, - последовал ответ. - Это ни к чему. Энакин категорически против этого, и я с ним согласен.

\- И я согласна, - кивнула женщина. - Не стоит ей напоминать об этой грязной сволочи... Ну что ж, до встречи, любовь моя, - нежно улыбнулась она своему супругу. - Мы с Марой очень ждем вас...

После разговора с мужем, Ларин незамедлительно отправилась подыскать для Органы подходящее помещение, коим она в конце концов решила сделать крошечную комнатку, в которой хранились какие-то железки. Она выгребла их из этой конуры и оправилась в кают-компанию.

Увидев её, Бейл дернулся и испуганно уставился на эту невероятную женщину, которая в буквальном смысле растоптала его и смешала с грязью. Она, разумеется, почувствовала его испуг и усмехнулась.

\- Так, Бейл, - начала она. - Часов через шесть сюда прибудет команда Службы Безопасности Тиуса, которая заберет твоих людей на планету для дальнейшего суда над ними... Твоих людей, - подчеркнула она. - Но не тебя... Как выразился мой муж, тебя ждет особый суд, - подмигнула она ему. - Сейчас мы с тобой отправимся в очень уютное местечко, где ты будешь сидеть тихо-тихо.

Она подошла к столу и, отстегнув Органу от стола, приказала ему встать.

\- Предупреждаю тебя только один раз, Бейл, - подняв голову и глядя ему прямо в глаза, заявила она. - Если ты издашь хотя бы шорох, я оторву тебе яйца. Ты меня понял?

\- Д-да, - с трудом выдавил из себя Органа.

\- Ну вот и хорошо, - криво усмехнулась Ларин Кеноби, и, посторонившись, сделала приглашающий жест в сторону двери. - Вперед.

*****

Последующие часы прошли так...

Оказалось, что все необходимые для ремонта звездолета «Белая звезда» запчасти имелись в наличии, однако ремонт этот требовал времени. По оценкам инженерной службы — не менее шести часов.

Об этом Ларин поведал капитан, который через некоторое время снова наведался на пиратский корабль, чтобы связаться с космопортом Тиуса и доложить своему начальству о случившемся. Оказалось, что оно уже в курсе этого, поскольку местное отделение Сенатской Службы Безопасности уже всё им сообщило. Руководство диспетчерской службы сказало капитану, что они уже связались с Корусантом и там известно о задержке прибытия «Белой звезды» в столицу Содружества.

Ремонт продолжался пять с половиной часов и за это время Ларин и Мара выслушали благодарности буквально от каждого члена экипажа и пассажира. А сотрудник Тиусского музея Оол Незума так и вовсе сделал это раз двадцать, если не больше.

Как и следовало ожидать, пираты, пока рыскали по их каютам, обворовали и пассажиров. Мешок с украденными ценностями Ларин обнаружила в одной из кают бандитского корабля. Все эти вещи были незамедлительно переданы их владельцам, и женщине пришлось выслушать ещё очень много «спасибо».

Только спустя три часа они с Марой добрались наконец-то до своей каюты и собрали свои вещи, чтобы перенести их на звездолет пиратов. Так как вещей у них было немного, они сами отнесли их на корабль.

А спустя ещё три часа прибыл шаттл Службы Безопасности, который быстро забрал десять бандитов и отправился в обратный путь на Тиус.

Ещё через час «Белая звезда» отстыковалась от пиратского судна и взяла курс на Корусант.

А Ларин и Мара остались ждать Оби-Вана и Энакина.


	5. Chapter 5

Ларин была занята приготовлением обеда, а Мара сидела на диване и размышляла о том, стоит задать матери один интересующий её вопрос, или не стоит.

\- Ты хочешь о чём-то меня спросить, Мара? - первой задала вопрос Ларин.

\- Ммм... да, мама... Этот Бейл... Ты сказала, что он был секс-рабом, а до этого ты рассказала, что он причинил очень большой вред тёте Падме и она, дядя Энакин и наш папа наказали его.

\- Да.

\- Он... он изнасиловал тётю Падме?.. Ну просто его так наказали... странно. И я подумала, что этот Бейл совершил преступление, связанное с сексом, - объяснила ход своих мыслей младшая Кеноби. - Ну а что, я уже взрослая и знаю что такое секс, - заявила она, глядя на свою нахмурившуюся мать. - И я, между прочим, уже один раз целовалась... с Люком, - смущенно добавила она.

Ларин покачала головой и улыбнулась, но уже через секунду улыбка исчезла с её лица.

\- Да, Мара, ты правильно всё поняла. Этот мерзавец держал тётю Падме в плену больше трех лет и насиловал её. Но я хочу, чтобы ты здесь и сейчас поклялась мне, что ты никогда не расскажешь тёте Падме и Люку с Леей о том, что здесь сегодня произошло. Им не надо об этом знать. Они узнают лишь то, что когда мы возвращались на Корусант, нас захватили космические пираты, но мы с тобой сумели их обезвредить. Ты поняла меня, дочь?

\- Да, мама, клянусь, что ничего им не расскажу, - абсолютно серьёзно заверила Мара свою маму.

\- Ну вот и хорошо, - улыбнулась Ларин и, обняв, свою дочь, поцеловала её в рыжую макушку.

В этот самый момент микропечь, в которой готовился их обед, издала сигнал, оповещающий, о том, что еда готова.

Пообедав, Ларин отнесла в конурку, в которой сидел Бейл, тарелку с куском мяса и хлебной лепешкой, и стакан воды.

Спустя полчаса она вернулась за пустой посудой, которую «обменяла» на какое-то старое ведро, которое она нашла в одной из подсобок. Всё-таки ждать им предстояло ещё около восьми часов, а выводить его в туалет, каждый раз когда ему приспичит, Ларин не собиралась... В общем, она сделала всё, чтобы минимизировать свои контакты с этим ублюдком.

*****

Последний час ожидания Кеноби провели в рубке. Мара дремала в кресле второго пилота, когда раздался сигнал входящего сообщения, и над проектором возникли голографические Оби-Ван и Энакин.

\- Только что вышли из гиперпространства, - оповестил Кеноби своих супругу и дочь. - Будем на месте минут через двадцать.

\- Ну наконец-то, - в один голос счастливо воскликнули Ларин и Мара.

*****

Спустя полчаса главы двух основных сенатских Корпусов Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер вступили на борт. Впрочем, находились они здесь как частные лица.

Первое, что сделал Оби-Ван, это крепко обнял своих любимых девочек и поцеловал их.

\- Твое сообщение о пиратах и о Бейле было, мягко говоря, неожиданно, - произнёс он, обращаясь к Ларин. - Я знаю, что вы способны постоять за себя, мои дорогие, но всё равно всегда буду волноваться за вас. Слава Силе, что всё обошлось.

\- Я тоже рад, что с вами всё в порядке, - улыбнулся Энакин.

\- Думаю, Мару надо отправить на нашу яхту, - продолжил Оби-Ван. - После этого мы займемся нашими делами. Где ваши вещи?..

Пока Оби-Ван и Мара ходили за их вещами, Ларин расспросила Энакина о том, что он сказал Падме о своем внезапном отъезде.

\- Да как обычно, сослался на важные дела, - махнул рукой Скайуокер. - В кои-то веки у меня отпуск образовался, который я хотел с женой провести, а тут опять этот урод на нашем пути появился... Чтоб его... - поморщился он.

\- Полагаю, пока вы добирались сюда, вы уже придумали ему наказание? - усмехнувшись, поинтересовалась Ларин.

\- А как же, - широко улыбнулся Энакин. - У нас есть два варианта, и мы пока не решили какой из них выберем.

\- Вот сейчас мы это и обсудим, - раздался голос Оби-Вана, который вернулся с их судна. - Ну, и где этот придурок, возомнивший себя не весть кем? Веди нас, дорогая.

*****

Бейл не знал точно, сколько часов он просидел, когда услышал шаги, приближающиеся к месту, где он находился. И это были шаги не Ларин Кеноби, которая передвигалась очень тихо... Органа тут же вспомнил, что эта женщина упоминала об «оcобом суде», который его ждет, а также о своем муже, и сердце его бешено заколотилось, так как он понял, кто именно направляется за ним.

Через несколько секунд дверь отъехала в сторону и взору раба предстали Оби-Ван и Ларин Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер. Бейл вскочил на ноги и испуганно замер. Не надо было быть профессором, чтобы понять, что ничего хорошего его не ждет... И скорее всего его сейчас убьют и выкинут его труп в космос... Или выкинут в космос живьем, и его ждет пусть и относительно быстрая, но тем не менее мучительная смерть.

\- Ты смотри-ка, как трясется этот ублюдок, - зло выплюнул Скайуокер, презрительно глядя на бывшего тюремщика и насильника свой жены.

\- Да, Бейл, хватит трястись, - раздался насмешливый голос Кеноби. - Выходи уже из своей конуры.

Помня, что перед ним сейчас находятся целых трое могущественных форсюзера, один из которых так и вовсе бывший ситх, второй — бывший магистр и советник Ордена джедаев, а третья вообще непредсказуемая фурия, Органа безропотно повиновался.

Спустя пару минут они оказались в кают-компании. Оби-Ван, Ларин и Энакин сели на диван, а Бейлу было велено встать прямо перед ними.

\- Стой смирно, Органа. - приказала ему Ларин. - Если ты хоть дернешься, тебе придется забыть, что у тебя в штанах вообще что-то было.

Кеноби и Скайуокер удивленно уставились на неё.

\- Похоже, ты не всё мне рассказала, любимая, - усмехнулся он.

\- Да, любимый, не всё. Потому что... у женщин свои секреты, - с притворным кокетством заявила она. - Но, - она насмешливо посмотрела на Бейла. - Вам я, так и быть, его открою.

Кеноби и Скайуокер придвинулись к ней ближе, а через секунду оба мужчины громко расхохотались.

\- Какая ты у меня умница, - Оби-Ван привлек к себе жену и нежно поцеловал её.

Бейл слушал всё это и думал о том, что перед тем, как они убьют его, они вдоволь повеселятся, унижая и насмехаясь над ним.

\- Да, - кивнул Энакин. - Жаль, что моя Падме не обладает Силой, - глядя на Органу в упор, уже серьезно произнес он. - А может ну их, эти наши планы, Оби-Ван, - в полной тишине продолжил Скайуокер. - Давай я просто убью его и всё. И мы благополучно забудем об этой гниде, и на этот раз уж точно навсегда.

\- Понимаю тебя, Энакин, - также серьезно ответил своему другу Кеноби. - Но только в этом случае эта тварь очень легко отделается. Не заслужил он быстрой смерти.

\- Пожалуй, да, - слегка тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя от себя какое-то наваждение, уже не серьезным, а насмешливым тоном, откликнулся Скайуокер. - Ну что, давай приступим?..

\- Давай, - кивнул Оби-Ван. - Итак, Бейл, ответь нам, как так получилось, что ты перестал ублажать свою госпожу хаттшу, а заделался пиратом и принялся бороздить просторы Галактики, грабя пролетающие мимо звездолёты?

Бейл не стал испытывать терпение своих «судей» и всё честно им рассказал.

\- О, вон оно как... - протянул Оби-Ван. - Да ты просто великолепную карьеру сделал, Бейл... Правитель Альдераана и сенатор - раб - космический пират.

\- Думаю, пункт «раб» надо уточнить, - вступил в разговор Энакин. - Подпункт «а» - раб, сдаваемый в аренду извращенкам, некоторые из которых нежно именовали его «лизун», и подпункт «б» - секс-раб мерзкой хаттши...

\- «Лизун»?! - в один голос воскликнули супруги Кеноби.

\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Скайуокер.

\- О, Сила, Энакин, откуда ты это знаешь?! - спросила Ларин.

\- Где-то через полтора года после того, как мы продали его, на почту Оби-Вана пришло несколько видео-файлов. Это были записи оргий, которые устраивали некоторые его «госпожи», и они же снимали всё это...

\- Ах, да-да, припоминаю, - откликнулся Оби-Ван. - Я это смотреть не стал...

\- Угу, - кивнул Энакин. - А вот я посмотрел... Так вот на одной из записей жуткая жирная баба вцепилась ему в волосы и вопила как потерпевшая... «Да, мой лизун, да!.. О да-а-а-а! О да-а-а-а! Ещё!.. Лижи меня, лижи как следует!!!» - визгливым голосом изобразил он ту особу.

Впрочем, последняя фраза потонула в громком хохоте супружеской четы Кеноби.

\- Так, ладно. Повеселились и хватит, - заговорил Кеноби, когда они отсмеялись. - Ларин сказала, что вы хотели украсть музейные экспонаты, - снова обратился он к Органе, который, казалось, сейчас, после того, как его «судьи» так жестоко посмеялись над ним, расплачется. - Мне нужны подробности.

Дрожащим голосом Бейл поведал, что за этот «заказ» его госпожа Гаралла-хатт должна была получить от заказчика двадцать пять миллионов кредитов.

\- Ого, - покачал головой Оби-Ван. - Значит, если мы отправим тебя обратно к твоей хозяйке, тебе скорее всего очень сильно достанется?.. Я тут навел справки. Гаралла — гангстерша весьма средненького пошиба и куш в двадцать пять миллионов для неё это очень много...

\- В таком случае, велика вероятность, что если он снова окажется у Гараллы, то она просто прибьет его, - вступил в разговор Энакин.

\- А поскольку мы все пришли к согласию, что этот подонок не достоин быстрой смерти... - продолжил Оби-Ван.

\- То в этом случае первый вариант отпадает, - закончил Энакин. - Значит остается второй.

\- Да, - согласно кивнул Кеноби.

\- И что это за вариант? - спросила Ларин.

Её супруг открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать ей об этом, но остановился и на лице его появилось хитрое выражение.

\- Энакин, будь добр, отведи это, - ткнул он пальцем в несостоявшегося «мстителя», который дрожал мелкой дрожью, - на наш корабль и запри в приготовленное для него помещение, а я пока расскажу моей дорогой жене, что мы с тобой придумали для него... Извини, Бейл, - подмигнул он Органе. - Не хочу портить тебе сюрприз.

Как только Скайуокер и Органа покинули, Оби-Ван поведал своей жене, что они приготовили для Бейла Органы.

\- Нууу... - протянула Ларин. - Не скажу, что это уж слишком оригинально, но некая «изюминка» всё же тут есть.

\- Мы с Энакином тоже так считаем, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван, поднимаясь. - Ну что ж, тут нам делать больше нечего. Пойдем на нашу яхту. Этот корабль СБ Тиуса отведет потом на планету. А мне ещё надо связаться с...

И Оби-Ван назвал незнакомое Ларин имя.

\- Кто это?

\- О, это первый хозяин Органы. Он-то и сделает всё, что нужно...

*****

Спустя ещё шесть часов Оби-Ван и Энакин передали Бейла, что называется, с рук на руки, работорговцу, который в свою очередь, не упустил случая поглумиться словесно над своей бывшей собственностью.

\- И вот я снова стал твоим хозяином, но это не надолго, - разглагольствовал он, надевая Бейлу на шею ошейник. - Завтра, примерно в это же время, у тебя будет новая, постоянная хозяйка... Вернее хозяйки, - весело подмигнул он, и взяв своего раба за руку, повел его к стыковочному шлюзу...

Через пятнадцать минут Кеноби и Скайуокер, глядя в большое обзорное окно на улетающий корабль работорговца, очень надеялись на то, что им никогда больше не придется ни вспоминать о Бейле Органе, ни, тем более, снова встретить его...

И, забегая вперед, можно сказать, что надежды их исполнились...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОСТОРОЖНО: женское доминирование ;-)
> 
> Продолжаю издеваться над Органой... )))))))

Бейл Органа медленно приходил в себя. Что же последнее он помнил?..

Его первый хозяин надевает на него ошейник и отпускает в его адрес насмешки... Говорит, что пробудет его хозяином недолго... Затем уводит его с корабля Кеноби на свой корабль. Они отстыковываются и улетают...

Затем работорговец приводит его в небольшую каютку, в которой, однако, имеется душ, и велит ему как следует вымыться... Бейл повинуется... Когда он выходит из душевой кабинки, на металлической койке небрежно валяются всё те же простые черные штаны и туника, в которую его обряжали тогда, десять лет назад...

Несколько часов к нему никто не приходит, а затем дверь с тихим шипением отъезжает в сторону, и в каюту шагает его хозяин, который приказывает ему встать... Бейл делает это... Но в следующую секунду, работорговец извлекает из кармана гипошприц и быстро вкалывает ему что-то в плечо...

И через секунду его поглощает тьма...

Эти «картинки» промелькнули перед мысленным взором Бейла буквально за пару секунд, после чего он открыл глаза, и...

И обнаружил, что он стоит возле деревянной стены, а его руки и ноги прикованы к ней. И при этом он был совершенно голый. Стало абсолютно очевидным, что его снова продали в сексуальное рабство.

Вот только кому?..

В данный момент в этой комнате никого не было, и Бейл, постаравшись хоть немного успокоиться, завертел головой в попытке охватить своим взглядом как можно больше.

Помещение, в котором он находился, представляло собой довольно большую комнату, как бы разделенную на две части.

Справа от него одна из стен была вся увешена цепями, наручниками, ошейниками, тисками, зажимами и ещё какими-то приспособлениями неясного назначения. Рядом в этим железом висели всевозможные плетки, розги, кнуты и тому подобные предметы для порки. С потолка свисали толстые цепи. Перед этой стеной был установлен длинный металлический стол с прикрепленными к нему приспособлениями для фиксации человека. Кроме того, там же, только немного сбоку находилось кресло, напоминающее гинекологическое.

Слева от него обстановка была совершенно иная, и эта часть этой комнаты выглядела как богатая гостиная. Роскошные диван и несколько кресел, а также небольшой столик составляли её обстановку.

Посмотрев прямо перед собой, Бейл увидел небольшую лесенку, ведущую наверх. Поскольку в этом помещении не было ни одного окна, то было очевидно, что находится эта странная и жуткая комната в подвале.

Не надо было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что оказался он в руках тех, кто практикует очень жестокие извращения.

Надо сказать, что за те полтора года, что его сдавали в аренду всевозможным «госпожам», он ни разу не подвергался подвешиванию, привязыванию к столу или приковыванию к стене, если не считать единственного случая, когда его временная хозяйка жестоко выпорола его. Гаралла-хатт также не истязала его.

И вот теперь... Мало того, что всё вернулось на круги своя, так ещё в придачу его ждал настоящий ад. Один вид этих цепей и плеток вызывал у Органы ужас и панику. А то, что он не знал, в чьей же власти он оказался, в сто крат усиливали эти чувства.

Звук стучащих по полу каблуков прервал его панические размышления, а через пару мгновений он наконец-то увидел тех, в чьих руках он оказался...

И, откровенно говоря, удивился. Да так, что это удивление на миг даже подавило его страх.

Перед ним предстали три разноцветные тви'лечки, которые в настоящий момент с насмешливыми выражениями на их красивых лицах похотливо рассматривали прикованного к стене голого человеческого мужчину.

\- Это тот самый?.. - заговорила зеленокожая тви'лечка, обращаясь к своей фиолетовокожей соплеменнице.

\- О да, - ответила фиолетовая. - Тот самый. Широко известный в наших узких кругах раб по кличке «Умелый язык»! - торжественно провозгласила она, продолжая оглядывать Органу с ног до головы.

\- Он ведь пропал лет на восемь... или около того, - вступила в разговор тви'лечка со светло-коричневой кожей. - Примерно в то время я последний раз видела ролики с ним и читала обсуждение этого раба в чате.

Бейл нервно сглотнул. Он понял у кого он оказался. Как-то очень давно его первый хозяин поведал ему, что хотел предоставить его в пользование некоей закрытой и очень секретной группе, состоящей исключительно из женщин расы тви'лек.

Эти особы предпочитали устраивать свои извращенные игрища с мужчинами разных рас, кроме своей. В том числе, разумеется, и с человеческими мужчинами. С ними даже в большей степени...

По-видимому это было своего рода местью этих дам за их соплеменниц, которые попадали в сексуальное рабство вот уже не одно столетие... Ну или что-то в этом роде... Тогда его хозяин не сошелся с ними в цене, так что в тот раз Бейл не оказался в их разноцветных руках. Однако вот сейчас, спустя много лет, работорговец всё же продал его этим хвостоголовым извращенкам... Возможно не именно тем, с кем велись переговоры более восьми лет назад, но Бейлу было от этого не легче.

\- Ну что, думаю, пора уже подарить его нашей имениннице, - продолжала между тем зеленокожая.

\- Да, - согласно кивнула фиолетовокожая. - Не хватает лишь одного небольшого штриха.

Она подошла в столику и, выдвинув небольшой ящичек, достала оттуда шелковую розовую ленту.

\- Это ведь подарок как-никак, - заметила она, подходя к Бейлу вплотную. - Надо его соответствующе украсить.

Пару мгновений она, высокомерно вскинув подбородок, насмешливо смотрела ему в глаза, а затем перевела взгляд вниз и принялась ощупывать его половые органы. Довольно сильно дернув его за член, она обернула вокруг него розовую ленту и завязала красивым бантиком. Это действо вызвало веселый смех её подруг.

Отступив на пару шагов, женщина окинула взглядом свою «работу».

\- Вот так-то лучше, - улыбнулась она и, развернувшись, направилась к лестнице. - Сейчас я приведу Кору. Пора преподнести ей наш дар.

Отсутствовала эта дама минут семь, на протяжении которых две оставшиеся тви'лечки с глумливыми улыбочками неотрывно пялились на Органу, которому очень хотелось умереть прямо в эту самую минуту.

Но вот на верхней ступеньке появились две пары ног, обутых в туфли на высоких каблуках.

\- Осторожно, дорогая, ступеньки... - говорила фиолетовокожая.

Она поддерживала под руки тви'лечку голубого цвета, глаза которой были завязаны черной шелковой тканью.

Женщины осторожно спустились, сделали несколько шагов вперед и остановились. После этого черная повязка была снята.

\- Вау! - воскликнула именинница. - Это... то, что я думаю? - она оглядела подруг восторженными глазами.

\- Да, дорогая, - ответили все три одновременно.

\- Это же просто потрясающе, - продолжала радоваться эта особа. - Получить в подарок знаменитого «Умелого языка»... Это... Это же просто супер, хатт побери! Спасибо вам, девочки, это по истине королевский дар.

Закончив изливать приятельницам свой восторг, голубокожая тви'лекская красотка подошла к своему подарку поближе и медленно провела рукой по его волосам, лицу, груди, животу, а затем пару минут потратила на то, чтобы помять, полапать, погладить и подергать его главный мужской орган.

Бейл снова судорожно сглотнул, но не проронил ни слова. По опыту он знал, что его слова ровным счетом ничего не значат, а посему, не стоит искать себе лишних неприятностей. Тем более, судя по огромному количеству всевозможного садистского инвентаря, занимающего целую стену, то, что с ним происходит в настоящую минуту, просто сущий пустяк, по сравнению с тем, что его ждало в будущем.

А его новая владелица между тем продолжала осматривать и ощупывать свой подарок.

\- О, боги, этот розовый бантик... - хихикнула она. - Это так мило... Ну что ж, - она отступила он Бейла на пару шагов. - Думаю, пора проверить насколько прозвище моего раба соответствует его умениям.

После этих слов она выдвинула одно из кресел на середину комнаты и поставила его «лицом» к Бейлу. Затем она подняла свою юбку и быстро стянула с себя черные кружевные трусики. Небрежно отбросив их в сторону, она уселась на это кресло и широко раздвинула свои стройные голубые ноги, закинув их на подлокотники.

Пока она проделывала всё это, две её подруги освободили Бейла от оков, а третья пристегнула к кожаному ошейнику поводок-цепочку.

Затем последовал приказ стать на четвереньки. Бейл повиновался.

\- О, иди ко мне, мой сладкий, - засюсюкала его хозяйка. - Доставь своей госпоже наслаждение.

Поскольку он немного замешкался, зеленокожая дама, которая держала поводок, довольно сильно дернула его и Бейлу не оставалось ничего иного, как быстро подползти к рассевшейся на кресле госпоже, высунуть свой, как оказалось, знаменитый язык, и сделал то, что ему было приказано.

Уже через пару минут его голубокожая хозяйка, вцепившись ему в волосы, громко стонала и вопила от удовольствия.

Продолжалось это минут десять, после чего она, издав особенно громкий вопль, грубо оттолкнула его от себя.

Несколько секунд она приходила в себя, откинувшись на спинку кресла, а затем села прямо, обвела взглядом своих приятельниц и, слегка задыхаясь, хрипло произнесла:

\- О, девочки. Это было великолепно. Он и в правду ооочень хорош, - томно простонала она. - Думаю, вам всем надо попробовать это... Вы хоть и подарили его мне, но он и ваш тоже... А вот потом...

Она улыбнулась, и многозначительно посмотрела на стену с висящими на ней садистскими приспособлениями.

\- А потом мы займемся чем-нибудь более... мммм... существенным.

Она посмотрела вниз на стоящего на четвереньках раба и подмигнула ему, а её подруги рассмеялись и понимающе закивали...


End file.
